The present invention generally relates to a powertrain for a hybrid vehicle.
Electric machines are often used in hybrid vehicles. A hybrid vehicle includes a typical gasoline powered engine, but also includes an electric motor which can be used to provide additional torque to the transmission to allow the vehicle to operate under the power of the gasoline engine, the electric motor, or under power of both the gasoline engine and the electric motor. Typically electric motors include a stator and a rotor. Clutches are arranged within the electric machine to provide selective engagement of the electric machine with the engine and transmission of the hybrid vehicle. Problems with these electric machines include over-heating and debris getting caught within the electric machine. Typically, ferrous clutch plates are used within the clutches. Ferrous clutch plates produce ferrous dust as they wear. The ferrous dust would be drawn to the magnets within the stator and rotor and would get caught in the air gap between the stator and rotor. If the magnets within the stator and the rotor reach a temperature above 180 degrees Celsius, then the magnets will de-guass, and the electric machine will not function properly. Therefore, there is a need for an electric machine for a hybrid vehicle powertrain.